Rouge the Bat (Sonic X)
|Wiek = 18|Rasa = Nietoperz|Płeć = Kobieta|Oczy = Morskie|Wzrost = 105 cm|Waga = Nieznana|Futro = Białe|Skóra = Lekko opalona |Ubiór = *Długie białe rękawice z różowymi rękawami *Czarny kostium z różowym sercem na piersi *Białe buty na wysokich obcasach z sercami na stopach i różowymi nogawkami |Dubbing jap. = Rumi Ochiai|Dubbing ang. = Kathleen Delaney|Dubbing pl. = Anita Sajnóg|Ataki = Screw Kick|Zdolności = *Latanie *Super siła *Super szybkość *Walka wręcz *Zaawansowane umiejętności akrobatyczne i refleks *Ukrycie i szpiegowanie|Przynależność = GUN|Lubi = *Shadowa *Molly *Klejnoty, kamienie szlachetne i skarby *Płyny do kąpieli *Flirtować z Knucklesem *Zdobywać to co chce *Wygrywać|Nie lubi = *Każdego kto zabiera jej klejnoty *Fałszywej biżuterii *Przyznawania się do błędu}} – antropomorficzna nietoperzyca, złodziejka klejnotów, przez pewien czas pracująca jako agentka GUN. Podobnie jak Sonic i jego przyjaciele pochodziła z alternatywnego świata, ale w wyniku Kontroli Chaosu przeniosła się do świata ludzi, aż ostatecznie wróciła do swojego świata. Rouge jest doświadczoną złodziejką klejnotów, oraz dobrym szpiegiem. Nietoperzyca współpracowała nie tylko z Soniciem i jego przyjaciółmi, ale również kilkakrotnie stanęła po stronie Doktora Eggmana i Shadowa. Historia Przeszłość Rouge pochodzi z alternatywnego wymiaru, zamieszkiwanego głównie przez zwierzęta antropomorficzne i nieantropomorficzne. Od samego początku Rouge była zainteresowana drogocennymi klejnotami, szczególnie Głównym Szmaragdem i Szmaragdami Chaosu. Saga nowego świata W odcinku Wejście naddźwiękowego jeża ''Rouge włamała się do Fortecy Doktora Eggmana i podglądała walkę Eggmana i Sonica o Szmaragdy Chaosu. W trakcie potyczki uszkodzone zostało urządzenie, które wywołało Kontrolę Chaosu. Rouge i kilka innych postaci ze świata Sonica przeniosło się do świata ludzi. W odcinku ''Latający szpieg, Rouge ''nietoperzyca włamała się do galerii sztuki i ukradła z wystawy cenny klejnot. Później przestawiła drogowskazy, aby zmylić Sonica i jego przyjaciół którzy szukali Szmaragdów Chaosu. Złodziejka udała się do opuszczonej fabryki, gdzie miała nadzieję znaleźć szmaragd. Została jednak przyłapana przez żołnierzy GUN i dała się aresztować. Grupą żołnierzy dowodziła Topaz, z którą Rouge początkowo nie dogadywała się zbyt dobrze. Rouge została przyprowadzona do Prezydenta, który zaoferował jej współpracę i obiecał Szmaragdy Chaosu. Nietoperzyca zgodziła się i dołączyła do specjalnej jednostki GUN, której celem było zdobycie informacji na temat bazy Doktora Eggmana. Rouge dostała bransoletę, która miała eksplodować jeśli nietoperzyca zignorowałaby rozkazy lub próbowałaby uciec. Podczas przeszukiwania bazy doktora, Rouge znalazła pomieszczenie ze Szmaragdem Chaosu. Zaatakował ją tam jednak robot E-70 Noizi, który sparaliżował ją swoim ogłuszającym piskiem. Przywołało to inne roboty, które jednak Rouge zniszczyła. Ostatecznie Noizi został zniszczony po tym jak Rouge rzuciła w niego wybuchową bransoletą, a Topaz ją zdetonowała. Nietoperzyca wyciągnęła swoją towarzyszkę z bazy i obie bezpiecznie uciekły. W odcinkach ''Wojna z Eggmanem, część 1 i Wojna z Eggmanem, część 2 ''Rouge dowodziła oddziałem GUN, którego celem było włamanie się do bazy Eggmana i wysadzenie jej od środka przez podłożenie bomby. W trakcie ataku do Rouge i jej oddziału dołączył Knuckles. Po podłożeniu bomby bohaterowie zostali zamknięci w elektrowni. Rouge i Knuckles próbowali wyważyć drzwi, ale bezskutecznie. Ostatecznie Knuckles zadał na tyle silny cios, aby zostawić w drzwiach otwór. Po chwili brama została całkowicie zniszczona przez Sonica, który był nasycony mocą dwóch Szmaragdów Chaosu. W końcu Rouge, Knuckles, Topaz i pozostali żołnierze uciekli z bazy doktora, która całkiem eksplodowała. Saga Szmaragdów Chaosu W odcinku ''Przygody Knucklesa i Hawka Rouge szpiegowała Knucklesa, podążając za nim do Oriental City. Próbowała tam ukraść Szmaragd Chaosu, ale przeszkodził jej w tym E-91 Lady Ninja. W odcinku Szósty Szmaragd Chaosu ''Rouge i Topaz zauważyły że Nelson Thorndyke kupił dla swojej żony pierścionek ze Szmaragdem Chaosu. Postanowiły że odzyskają szmaragd. Kiedy Doktor Eggman i jego roboty zaatakowali Filmdom City, Rouge i Topaz próbowały zabrać szmaragd. Przez dłuższy czas szarpały się z Eggmanem, ale w końcu ten zrzucił je i wysłał do walki swojego robota E-74 Weazo. Eggman uciekł ze szmaragdem, a Rouge i Topaz zostały z niczym. W odcinku ''Nikczemny podstęp ''Topaz doszła z Prezydentem do wniosku, że kolejna Kontrola Chaosu może poskutkować katastrofą na masową skalę, dlatego na razie należy nie dopuścić do tego aby Sonic lub Eggman zdobyli wszystkie szmaragdy. Rouge i Topaz odnalazły później Egg Fort II, o czym poinformowały Prezydenta. Następnie zauważyły jak do fortecy wchodzili Knuckles i Chris. Po pewnym czasie forteca wystartowała, ponieważ Eggman zdobył od bohaterów sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu. W odcinku ''Narodziny Super Sonica ''Rouge złapała Chrisa, który wyskoczył z E-99 Eggsterminatora ze Szmaragdami Chaosu. Chciała następnie zabrać szmaragdy, ale chłopiec upuścił je do wody. Rouge została złapana przez E-99 i groziło jej zgniecenie. Jednak szmaragdy które rzucił Chris stworzyły reakcję na dnie oceanu. Sonic transformował się w Super Sonica i zniszczył Eggsterminatora, ratując Rouge. Eksplozja robota doprowadziła do kolejnej Kontroli Chaosu. Do świata ludzi przeniosła się część świata Sonica: Mistyczne Ruiny i Anielska Wyspa. Saga Chaosa Sześć miesięcy po ostatniej Kontroli Chaosu Sonic i jego przyjaciele nadal wiedli życie w świecie ludzi. Doktora Eggmana nie udało się namierzyć przez ten czas. W odcinku ''Początek katastrofy Rouge przyznała że rząd po prostu nie potrafi go namierzyć. Co więcej to że doktor siedzi cicho od sześciu miesięcy można uznać za cud. W odcinku Wrzask Doskonałego Chaosu Perfect Chaos zaatakował i zdewastował Station Square. Rouge przebywała w Białym Domu, kiedy Prezydent wysyłał wojsko do ataku na potwora. Saga Shadowa W odcinku Tajemnica "Projektu Shadow" ''Prezydent poinformował Rouge i Topaz o tym, że Doktor Eggman włamał się do bazy danych GUN i ukradł ściśle tajny plik, którego nie otwierał nikt przez ponad 50 lat. Plik zawierał dane na temat Projektu Shadow. Rouge i Topaz postanowiły szpiegować Eggmana. W tym celu nietoperzyca postanowiła przyłączyć się do naukowca i śledzić jego poczynania od środka. Rouge i Topaz udały się na Anielską Wyspę, aby ukraść Główny Szmaragd i zwabić nim Eggmana. Po drodze znalazły jeszcze Szmaragd Chaosu. Jednak kiedy chciały opuścić wyspę to zostały zaatakowane przez Knucklesa. Kolczatka zdemaskował Rouge, ale tej udało się uciec. W odcinku ''Uciekinier Sonic ''Rouge odwiedziła doktora w jego bazie, z ofertą przyłączenia się do jego drużyny. W zamian za członkostwo pokazała doktorowi Szmaragd Chaosu. Rouge poznała też Shadowa - nowego sojusznika Eggmana. W odcinku ''Ucieczka z Więziennej Wyspy Rouge, Eggman i Shadow zaatakowali Więzienną Wyspę gdzie GUN przechowywało trzy Szmaragdy Chaosu. Eggman odwracał uwagę wojskowych robotów, podczas gdy Rouge i Shadow mieli przedostać się do bazy, podłożyć ładunek wybuchowy i uciec ze szmaragdami. W planie przeszkodziła jednak Amy, która pomyliła Shadowa z Soniciem. Eggman przepuścił swoją drużynę dalej, obiecując że zajmie się dziewczyną. Kiedy Rouge włamała się do sejfu, zaatakował ją Flying Dog. Rouge pokonała go, ale wraz ze szmaragdami został zamknięta w magazynie. Poprosiła o pomoc Shadowa. Ten przybył, ale razem z nim również i Chris. Shadow uratował Rouge i Chrisa, teleportując ich Kontrolą Chaosu na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK, zanim Więzienna Wyspa wyleciała w powietrze. W odcinku Zagrożenie z kosmosu ''Doktor Eggman i jego roboty przylecieli na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK. Reaktywowali oni Armatę Zaćmienia i zasilili ją sześcioma zdobytymi Szmaragdami Chaosu. Eggman wysadził następnie połowę Księżyca, wystrzeliwując z nowej broni. Rouge przyznała że nie doceniła doktora. Doktor dał następnie światu 24 godziny na ogłoszenie kapitulacji. W odcinku ''Walka na Arce Kolonii Kosmicznej ''Rouge otrzymała od Eggmana hasło do głównego komputera ARK. Brzmiało ono M-A-R-I-A. Rouge dostała się dzięki temu do tajnych plików, z których dowiedziała się o przebiegu Projektu Shadow. Nagle Sonic i jego przyjaciele zjawili się na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Knuckles przybył razem z nimi, aby odzyskać Główny Szmaragd. Rouge broniła swojej zdobyczy, walcząc z Knucklesem. Kolczatka okazał się jednak silniejszy i prawie zrzucił ją do przepaści. W ostatniej chwili złapał Rouge za rękę i wyciągnął w bezpieczne miejsce. Rouge nie podziękowała mu jednak za pomoc, bo stwierdziła że kolczatka chciał tylko potrzymać jej rękę. Nietoperzyca oddała Knucklesowi Główny Szmaragd i uśmiechnęła się kiedy odchodził. Wróciła następnie do głównego komputera ARK i skontaktowała się z Topaz, jednocześnie kopiując dane z komputera na swój dysk. Niespodziewanie napadł ją Shadow. Rouge pokazała mu wtedy wydruk z Projektu Shadow. Według tych informacji z ARK zostały wystrzelone dwie kapsuły zawierające Najpotężniejszą Formę Życia, ale żadna nie została znaleziona. Rouge stwierdziła że GUN nie mogło zabezpieczyć czegoś, co nie zostało znalezione. Więc Shadow mógłby wcale nie być Najpotężniejszą Formą Życia, za którą się uznawał. Jeż jednak nie przejmował się tym zbytnio, bo wiedział że musi wypełnić obietnicę złożoną Marii. W odcinku ''Kosmiczny pojedynek Rouge zamierzała opuścić Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK na pokładzie swojego statku kosmicznego. Dzięki transmiterowi danych na statku, zdołała przekazać GUN informacje na temat projektu. Nagle Rouge doznała nagle wielkiego wstrząsu. Dowiedziała się że ARK zmierza w stronę Ziemi i zderzy się z nią w ciągu 27 minut i 54 sekund. Tym samym cała planeta zostanie zniszczona. Był to plan uknuty dawno temu przez Geralda Robotnika, dziadka Eggmana, w odwecie za to że ludzkość zabiła jego wnuczkę - Marię. ARK miała zderzyć się z planetą i zniszczyć ją. Program ten został uruchomiony po tym jak Eggman umieścił wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu w Armacie Zaćmienia. Bohaterowie i złoczyńcy zdecydowali się połączyć siły aby zatrzymać kosmiczną stację. Rouge oczyściła Tailsowi i Eggmanowi drogę do systemu, którym otworzyli wejście do rdzenia. Tam Sonic, Knuckles, Decoe i Bocoe mieli wykorzystać Główny Szmaragd w celu zatrzymania mocy pozostałych Szmargadów Chaosu. Ostatecznie Super Sonic i Super Shadow zatrzymali kolonię, zabijając Final Lizard. Następnie teleportowali ją z powrotem w bezpieczne miejsce, wykonując Kontrolę Chaosu. Shadow, jak się wszystkim wydawało, przypłacił to jednak życiem. Po zakończonej przygodzie Rouge wróciła na Ziemię. Saga półksiężyca Po powrocie na Ziemię okazało się, że coraz więcej postaci i miejsc ze świata Sonica zaczęło pojawiać się w świecie ludzi, co było skutkiem ostatniej Kontroli Chaosu. W odcinku Agencja detektywistyczna Chaotix ''Rouge i Knuckles rozmawiali o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Nietoperzyca poruszyła tematy wstydliwe dla Knucklesa, jak wspólne życie z nią. Kolczatka zaczerwienił się i kazał zmienić temat. Tak więc rozmowa wróciła do zwierzątek ze świata Sonica, które zaraz po pojawieniu się w Station Square zostały przetransportowane przez GUN do Mistycznych Ruin. Rouge powiedziała że GUN postąpili dobrze, ponieważ pojawienie się zwierzątek wywołałoby niepokój wśród ludzi. Następnie odleciała w swoją stronę. W odcinku ''Korporacja Eggmana ''Topaz miała się opalać z samego rana w dzień Nowego Roku. Rouge nie przyjęła jednak jej zaproszenia, bo stwierdziła że promienie słoneczne źle działają na jej cerę. Słońce zostało zasłonięte przez Egg Moon, czyli Księżyc który Eggman odbudował. Ciemność spodobała się jedynie Rouge, która uwielbiała w niej żyć. Doktor Eggman udał się do Prezydenta i wytłumaczył się usterką. Aby przywrócić planecie światło, doktor zaczął sprzedawać Słoneczne Kule. Jednak Sonic był innego zdania i zaczął niszczyć generatory, dostarczające energię do kul. W odcinku ''Eggman na prezydenta! ''Prezydent wysłał wojsko w celu zatrzymania jeża. Rouge i Topaz poleciały w helikopterze. Niespodziewanie nietoperzyca wykryła silne impulsy, które przyprawiały ją o ból głowy. Ich źródłem okazała się być tajna baza z nadajnikiem. Rouge nie mogła jej zniszczyć, a Topaz nie mogła zrobić podkopu, ponieważ baza była kulą. Później Sonic wytłumaczył wówczas wszystkim że Ziemia obraca się, a Księżyc wraz z nią. Aby utrzymywać zaćmienie Egg Moon musiałby wykonywać skomplikowane ruchy. Za wykonywanie tych ruchów odpowiadał nadajnik, który odkryły Rouge i Topaz. Kiedy wszystko wyszło na jaw Rouge, Knuckles, Topaz i Pan Tanaka postanowili polecieć w kosmos aby naprawić Egg Moon. Rouge wskazała Knucklesowi odbiornik i kolczatka go zniszczył. Po tym Słońce wróciło. Rouge nie była jednak aż tak szczęśliwa jak inni, bo przywykła do życia w ciemności. Z kolei Eggman i jego roboty trafili do więzienia. Saga Emerla W odcinku ''Poszukiwania w kanałach ''Eggman i jego roboty uciekli z więzienia. Prezydent wyznaczył Rouge i Topaz zadanie namierzenia doktora. Na mieście Rouge i Topaz spotkały Sonica, któremu powiedziały aby poinformował ich o tym jeśli znajdzie Eggmana. Wkrótce przyleciał do nich Bokkun i przekazał od Sonica że doktor ukrywa się w kanałach pod miastem. Rouge i Topaz przybyły w samą porę i uratowały Sonica ze szponów Egg Spidera. Emerl skopiował wtedy Screw Kick od Rouge. Wykorzystał ten atak do wyważenia drzwi wyjściowych z bazy, a później do zniszczenia Egg Spidera. Po tym jak robot został zniszczony, Rouge i Topaz oraz pozostali uciekli z kanałów. W odcinkach ''Turniej o Szmaragd Chaosu, część 1 ''i ''Turniej o Szmaragd Chaosu, część 2 ''Rouge, Sonic i Knuckles zostali zaproszeni przez Prezydenta do omówienia nowego anty-Eggmanowego programu. Prezydent postanowił zorganizować turniej walk o Szmaragd Chaosu, który miał zacieśnić współpracę między trzema najsilniejszymi bohaterami. Rouge walczyła najpierw z Tailsem, którego pokonała pocałunkiem. W kolejnej rundzie walczyła z Amy Rose, którą zmęczyła długą walką. W półfinale zmierzyła się z Knucklesem. Rouge kazała postawić namiot na środku areny, w którym było kompletnie ciemno. Chciała wykorzystać ciemność przeciwko Knucklesowi, ale została przez niego pokonana. Ostatecznie turniej wygrał Emerl, który pokonał Knucklesa w finale. Po otrzymaniu czerwonego Szmaragdu Chaosu w nagrodę, Emerl oszalał. Zaczął niszczyć Station Square. Rouge, Sonic i Knuckles nie byli go w stanie pokonać, nawet wtedy kiedy połączyli siły. Robot był zbyt potężny, ponieważ miał już skopiowane ataki bohaterów. Ostatecznie to Cream i Cheese pokonali Emerla, ponieważ robot nie mógł kopiować zdolności dwóch osób naraz. Saga powrotu do domu W odcinku ''Zaginiona mapa ''Rouge i Prezydent dowiedzieli się że na morzu zaginął Seahawk - okręt GUN na którym była również Topaz. Rouge domyśliła się że stoi za tym Doktor Eggman. Prezydent wysłał więc GUN Fort V3 w celu ostatecznego rozprawienia się z doktorem. Rouge znalazła się na pokładzie w charakterze gościa. GUN Fort V3 stanął do walki z Egg Giant-Makanem - najnowszą latającą fortecą Eggmana, która zaatakowała Sonica i jego przyjaciół w pobliżu Murazji. W trakcie bitwy Eggman pokazał im swoich zakładników, każąc wstrzymać ogień jeśli chcą ich oszczędzić. Rouge odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy zobaczyła że Topaz żyje. jednak GUN Fort V3 nie wstrzymał ognia. Rouge próbowała przekonać załogę do tego aby przestali. W końcu udało jej się wynegocjować 10 minut. Rouge wystrzeliła się na pokład Egg Giant-Makana i uratowała stamtąd zakładników. Sonic i Knuckles zniszczyli w końcu główną broń fortecy Eggmana. Kiedy ta szła na dno, Rouge i Topaz próbowały złapać Eggmana. Doktor jednak odwrócił uwagę nietoperzycy, przypominając jej Szmaragdy Chaosu, po czym uciekł. W odcinku ''Sonic kontra potwór z podziemi ''Rouge, Sonic i Knuckles oraz Tails i Chris udali się do podziemnego królestwa Murazji aby złapać Eggmana. Natknęli się tam na wielką ćmę - Mothmacina, która zaczęła gonić Decoe, Bocoe i Chrisa. Rouge, Sonic i Knuckles rozdzielili się aby szukać chłopca, podczas gdy Tails prowadził obserwacje z powietrza. Rouge znalazła wtedy stertę drogocennych klejnotów i wzięła sobie jeden z nich. Kiedy Mongroun zaatakował Eggmana i Chrisa, Rouge przyleciała i zabrała chłopca. Później przybyli Sonic, Knuckles i Tails i wspólnie z Rouge pokonali Mongrouna. Sonic zniszczył robota wrzucając mu ładunek wybuchowy Eggmana, który miał wysadzić pępek świata, do paszczy. Po ucieczce z Murazji, w której wybuchł podwodny wulkan, bohaterowie wrócili na jacht. Erupcja uspokoiła się i świat był bezpieczny. W drodze powrotnej do bohaterów przyłączyli się Decoe i Bocoe, którzy wypowiedzieli posłuszeństwo Eggmanowi za to że ten ich porzucił. Rouge musiała również oddać znaleziony przez siebie drogocenny kamień, który pochodził z Murazji. Doktor Atsumi wziął go, gratulując Rouge odkrycia. Po powrocie do Station Square liczba fanów Sonica wzrosła. W odcinku ''Początek końca b''ohaterowie mogli wreszcie odpocząć od przygód. Jednak spokój nie trwał długo. Okazało się, że Sonic i jego przyjaciele będą musieli wrócić do swojego świata, bo w przeciwnym razie czas zatrzyma się na zawsze. W odcinku ''Poranek pożegnań ''wszyscy przygotowywali się do pożegnania. Card Passer, dowódca GUN, zarządził atak na Doktora Eggmana. Prezydent został uwięziony w swoim gabinecie przez agentów w czarnych garniturach. Rouge przybyła mu na ratunek, a po drodze przyłączył się do niej Knuckles. Oboje obezwładnili agentów i uwolnili Prezydenta. Wkrótce na obrzeżach Station Square bohaterowie w skromnym gronie najbliższych przyjaciół ze świata ludzi postanowili odejść do swojego wymiaru. Rouge podarowała Topaz bardzo rzadki i drogi kamień szlachetny. Następnie pożegnała się z nią i przeszła przez portal. W odcinku ''Nowy początek ''Rouge i wszystkie postacie ze świata Sonica wróciły do domu, z wyjątkiem samego niebieskiego jeża. Nocą Rouge i Knuckles obserwowali walkę Amy z Grand Egg Imperialem, latającą fortecą Eggmana. Rouge była poirytowana postawą Knucklesa, którego nie obchodziło za bardzo to czy Sonic wróci czy nie. Nietoperzyca postanowiła dać mu nauczkę i wszczęła bójkę. Przerwała ją, kiedy okazało się że Sonic wrócił. Rouge chciała przeprosić za to co zrobiła, ale kiedy Knuckles skomentował jej okropny wygląd ponowiła walkę, choć w nieco łagodniejszym tonie. Saga Metarexów W świecie Sonica minęło sześć miesięcy. W odcinku ''Posłaniec z deszczu meteorytów ''Rouge szpiegowała poczynania Doktora Eggmana. W odcinku ''Błękitny Tajfun ''poleciała w swoim statku kosmiczny za Crimson Egg. Ukryła się na statku Eggmana. W odcinku ''Wróg w potrzebie Rouge zaczepiła Bokkuna, pokazując mu medalion w którym znalazła portret jego miłości. Rouge powiedziała że nie ujawni jego tajemnicy, jeśli Bokkun spełni jej życzenie. Nietoperzyca kazała mu podsunąć Eggmanowi plan oszukania Knucklesa i nakłonienia go do walki z Soniciem o Szmaragd Chaosu. Kiedy doktor próbował ukraść szmaragd, Bokkun przeszkadzał mu w tym zgodnie z zaleceniami Rouge. Nietoperzyca chciała ukraść szmaragd, kiedy bohaterowie byli zajęci walką z E-3000 Egg Marsem. Jednak przeszkodził jej w tym Metarex Jumpee, który połknął szmaragd. Rouge wycofała się z powrotem na Crimson Egg. W odcinku Walka w lodowym pałacu ''załoga Crimson Egg podążyła za Niebieskim Tajfunem na lodową Planetę Breezy. Rouge kazała Bokkunowi dosypać środków nasennych do napoju który spożywali Eggman i jego roboty. Kiedy byli uśpieni Rouge przeszła do działania i ukradła Szmaragd Chaosu sprzed oczu bohaterów. Nie cieszyła się jednak długo ze swoje sukcesu, ponieważ podczas kąpieli zauważyła że szmaragd był fałszywy. W odcinku ''Shadow powrócił? ''Rouge odkryła tajne pomieszczenie, w którym Eggman przechowywał hibernującego Shadowa w kapsule. Eggman nie przejmował się tym że Rouge była na jego statku, ponieważ wiedział o tym od początku, ale nie mógł jej jeszcze pozwolić na obudzenie jeża. Rouge została przedstawiona reszcie załogi i dołączyła do Eggmana. Razem z nim obserwowała jak załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu walczy z Metarex Deserdem. Postanowili poczekać na odpowiedni moment, aby wkroczyć i ukraść Szmaragd Chaosu. Nagle Shadow uwolnił się ze swojej kapsuły i teleportował się na planetę. Wrócił po chwili z dwoma szmaragdami, ale zupełnie opadł z sił. W odcinku ''Statek zagłady okazało się że Shadow ma amnezję. Kiedy Crimson Egg zostało zaatakowane przez Scarship, Eggman wysłał Shadowa do walki. Czarny jeż stracił jednak siły podczas walki i Eggman musiał go wciągnąć z powrotem na statek. Scarship zasypał Crimson Egg gradem pocisków. Rouge uciekła w ostatniej chwili, bo po chwili statek został wysadzony w powietrze. Rouge poinformowała o tym załogę Niebieskiego Tajfuna, która wkrótce potem stanęła do walki ze Scarshipem. Okazało się potem że Eggman sfałszował eksplozję i wrócił razem z Shadowem. Dzięki temu udało się zniszczyć okręt. W odcinkach ''Baza Metarexów ''i ''Sonic kontra Shadow ''załogi Crimson Egg i Niebieskiego Tajfunu musiały połączyć siły, aby zaatakować stację Metarexów. Rouge została wysłana z Shadowem i Chrisem na pierwszy ogień. Domyśliła się że Eggman chce mieć ją na oku, uniemożliwiając jej ucieczkę ze szmaragdami. Trójka bohaterów teleportowała się do wnętrza bazy wykonując Kontrolę Chaosu. Wewnątrz Rouge przypomniała Shadowowi o wydarzeniach z Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK i o Marii. Kiedy do jeża zaczęły powracać wspomnienia, Rouge wymknęła się. Po drodze wpadła jednak na Metarex Pinchershead i Shadow uratował ją. Rouge postanowiła więcej nie uciekać. Z pomocą Chrisa udało się dezaktywować obronę bazy, dając pozostałym możliwość wkroczenia. Shadow zabrał również Szmaragdy Chaosu. Wkrótce cała stacja została otoczona przez flotę Metarexów, której przewodził Red Pine - jeden z dowódców Metarexów. Kiedy Planeto Jajo zostało wydalone z fortecy, Metarexy rozpoczęły ostrzał. Rouge i Shadow uciekli teleportując się z powrotem na Crimson Egg. Za nimi wskoczył jednak Chris. Chłopiec ukradł szmaragdy i wrócił z powrotem na stację. Rouge złapała go zanim zrobił to Shadow. Następnie kazała mu oddać szmaragdy. Kiedy jednak chłopiec się nie zgodził, Rouge zrzuciła go do przepaści. Później wróciła na Crimson Egg. Tymczasem na stacji znalazły się wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu. W wyniku ich oddziaływania jeże zmieniły się w Super Sonica i Super Shadowa. Zaczęli ze sobą walczyć, co doprowadziło do utworzenia się czarnej dziury. Flota Red Pine'a została zassana do środka i zniszczona. Crimson Egg również groziło to samo, ale na szczęście Super Shadow w porę teleportował statek w bezpieczny zakątek galaktyki. W odcinku ''Misja - dobrana para ''załoga Crimson Egg znalazła się w galaktyce Metarexów. Shadow znowu został umieszczony w kapsule, aby zregenerował swoje siły. W odcinku ''Pułapka Black Narcissusa ''Crimson Egg rozbiło się w bazie Black Narcissusa. Rouge zniszczyła fabrykę sztucznych Szmaragdów Chaosu Metarexów. W odcinku ''Marzenie Molly ''załoga Crimson Egg pomogła mieszkańcom planety Cascade w pokonaniu floty Metarexów, której przewodził Pale Bayleaf. Eggman został zaproszony przez ludzi na planetę, w ramach podziękowania za pomoc. Rouge i Shadow poszli z Molly, członkinią ruchu oporu na planecie, aby poszukać Szmaragdów Chaosu. Znaleźli go, ale Shadow zabrał go dla siebie bo nie ufał Rouge. Wtedy przybyła flota Pale Bayleafa. Shadow zniszczył ją, ale Molly zginęła w trakcie bitwy. Po tych wydarzeniach Rouge otrzymała od Shadowa Szmaragd Chaosu, który miała oddać doktorowi. Jednak nietoperzyca wolała pójść z Shadowem, zamiast za Eggmanem. W odcinku ''Kim są Metarexy? ''Rouge i Shadow znaleźli kolejny fałszywy szmaragd na planecie Cascade. Po chwili spostrzegli że ludzie którzy zamieszkiwali planetę zaczęli być zżerani przez roślinność. Leon oddał Rouge i Shadowowi dyskietkę, z której dowiedzieli się że Cosmo jest szpiegiem Metarexów. W odcinku ''Cosmo i konspiracja ''Shadow zaatakował Niebieski Tajfun, chcąc zabić Cosmo. Rouge podążyła za nim i wyjaśniła potem Knucklesowi dlaczego Shadow chce to zrobić. W odcinku ''Zaginiona planeta ''Niebieski Tajfun został przeniesiony przez moc amuletu Cosmo w pobliże planety Green Gate. Rouge i Amy poleciały do opuszczonej bazy na planecie, gdzie odkryły praw, że jest to rodzinna planeta Metarexów, które w przeszłości mężczyznami z tej samej rasy co Cosmo. Bohaterowie dowiedzieli się, że Metarexy wykorzystały moc własnego Planeto Jaja do wzmocnienia się. Zabiły również kobiety ze swojej rasy i oszczędziły tylko Cosmo. W odcinku ''Anioł złośliwości ''Bokkun przyleciał na planetę i przekazał wiadomość od Eggmana. Doktor wyjawił, że plan Metarexów polega na zalesieniu wszechświata. Chcą tego dokonać na Planecie Aquarius, gdzie co każde 1000 lat dochodzi do niezwykłego wydarzenia. Po przekazaniu tej informacji Bokkun powiedział, że Eggman, Bocoe i Decoe zostali porwani przez Metarexy. Drużyna składająca się z Rouge, Sonica, Tailsa, Knucklesa, Amy, Cream, Chrisa i Bokkuna wyruszyła do ostatecznej bitwy z Metarexami. Rouge i Knuckles walczyli z Black Narcissusem. Ostatecznie pokonali go wspólnym atakiem, przy okazji pozbywając się Pale Bayleafa. Kiedy Dark Oak zniszczył swój statek, dołączyli do niego Black Narcissus i Pale Bayleaf. Trzech Metarexów wykorzystało moc siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu do transformacji w Final Mova, trójgłowego potwora wyrastającego z Planety Aquarius. Był to pierwszy etap zalesiania. Okazali się wyjątkowo trudnymi przeciwnikami. Sonic uratował Amy od niebezpieczeństwa, ale sam został połknięty przez Final Mova. W odcinku ''Światło w ciemności ''Niebieski Tajfun i Crimson Egg połączyły się. Postanowili zniszczyć Final Mova, wystrzeliwując całą moc Głównego Szmaragdu z Działa Naddźwiękowego. Główny Szmaragd pękł, ale zdążył przekazać swoją moc do działa. Strzał był na tyle potężny, że dwie głowy Final Mova zostały rozerwane. Udało się również uratować Sonica, ale Final Mova przeszedł do drugiego stadium. W odcinku ''Nieustraszona przyjaciółka ''Final Mova rozpoczął drugi etap zalesiania. Rośliny zaczęły wypierać zwierzęta. Bohaterowie byli zbyt słabi aby kontratakować, ponieważ rośliny pozbawiały ich sił życiowych. Jednak Cosmo była rośliną i nie zadziałało to na ją. Dziewczyna zabrała Szmaragdy Chaosu i rzuciła je w stronę Planeto Jaj pochłoniętych przez Final Mova. Te odzyskały swoje moc, a Sonic i Shadow wykorzystali je do dokonania transformacji w swoje super formy. Super Sonic i Super Shadow pozbawili Final Mova skorupy, ale ten odsłonił swoją ostateczną formę - czarną planetę. Emitowała ona silne pole grawitacyjne i mogła wybuchnąć w każdej chwili. Kiedy tak by się stało, cały wszechświat zostałby zniszczony. Super Sonic i Super Shadow nie byli w stanie przebić się przez barierę Final Mova. Zrobiła to Cosmo, która poświęciła się przemieniając w wielkie drzewo wyrastające z powierzchni Final Mova. Bohaterowie nie mieli wyjścia i musieli zabić Dark Oaka z Cosmo. Super Sonic i Super Shadow zostali następnie wystrzeleni z Działa Naddźwiękowego. W odcinku ''Odrodzenie planet ''Final Mova został zniszczony i zaczął wyrzucać z siebie wszystkie Planeto Jaja. Powstało również nowe zagrożenie - Planeto Jajo Dark Oaka mogło eksplodować w każdej chwili i wyrządzić ogromne szkody we wszechświecie. Aby do tego nie dopuścić Super Sonic i Super Shadow mieli je teleportować w bezpieczne miejsce. Jednak Shadow wypchnął Sonica poza Final Mova, ponieważ wolał nie narażać niebieskiego jeża. Następnie wykonał Kontrolę Chaosu, mimo że nie zostało mu wiele sił. Rouge przeczuwała że jeż zginął. Po powrocie do domu, Eggman zamierzał przerobić swój statek na złom, dlatego Rouge musiała sobie znaleźć nowe lokum. Doktor zapewnił Rouge, że z Shadowem wszystko będzie w porządku. W końcu jeż został stworzony przez genialnego Profesora Geralda Robotnika, który był prawie tak genialny jak Eggman. Doktor zasugerował w ten sposób, że wie o losie czarnego jeża. Rouge postanowiła wykorzystać sekret Bokkuna przeciwko jemu samemu, w celu osiągnięcia własnych korzyści. Nie wiadomo jaką pozycję postanowiła zająć w nowej wojnie między Soniciem, a Eggmanem. Charakterystyka Osobowość Rouge jest zdecydowaną, młodą kobietą. Nieustraszona, ambitna, niezależna, zalotna łowczyni skarbów jest przez większość postrzegana jako samolubna dziewczyna, myśląca wyłącznie o klejnotach. Patrząc na jej zalotne i samolubne zachowania, można uznać Rouge za kusicielkę. Jej beztroska postawa potrafi być zabawna albo i nawet wkurzająca dla innych postaci, w szczególności dla Knucklesa. Rouge jest przebiegła i ucieka się do sztuczek, kiedy walczy z równym sobie lub silniejszym przeciwnikiem. Pomimo bycia postrzeganą jako samolubną i dbającą jedynie o własny interes nietoperzycę, Rouge w rzeczywistości potrafi martwić się o swoich najbliższych przyjaciół. Martwiła się o Shadowa kiedy wydawało się że zginął pod koniec sagi Metarexów, Molly kiedy groziło jej niebezpieczeństwo. Szczególnie troszczyła się o swoją najbliższą przyjaciółkę, Topaz, ponieważ była bardzo zadowolona kiedy zobaczyła że nadal żyje. Rouge wydaje się często zmieniać strony dobra i zła, w zależności od własnych korzyści. Wygląd Rouge jest nietoperzycą z białym futrem i lekko opaloną skórą. Jej oczy są koloru morskiego pomalowane na niebiesko, a usta pomalowane są różową szminką. Nosi czarny kostium odsłaniający ramiona z dużym różowym sercem na piersiach, a także białe rękawiczki z różowymi wykończeniami i białe kozaki z małymi serduszkami na noskach. Moce i umiejętności Rouge jest postacią silną fizycznie, a jej siła tkwi w nogach. Potrafi wykonywać Screw Kick, podczas którego obraca się tak szybko że zmienia się w prawdziwy świder. Atak ten może powalić nawet Knucklesa. Jest zdolny do niszczenia robotów i kamiennych czy metalowych przeszkód. Rouge potrafi też latać i skradać się. Korzysta z różnych urządzeń, które ułatwiają jej szpiegostwo: Treasure Scope albo miniaturowe podsłuchy. Jest też na tyle silna aby podnieść Główny Szmaragd. Oprócz tego dysponuje zdolnościami pozwalającymi jej obsługiwać komputery, oraz hakować dane. Słabością Rouge są fale ultradźwiękowe, na które jest bardzo wyczulona. Osłabiają ją one i utrudniają poruszanie się, nie mówiąc o atakowaniu. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Topaz (najlepsza przyjaciółka) * Knuckles the Echidna (rywal) * Shadow the Hedgehog * Doktor Eggman (okazyjnie) * Prezydent * Decoe * Bocoe * Bokkun * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Amy Rose (rywalka) * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese * Christopher Thorndyke * Cosmo * Vector the Crocodile * Espio the Chameleon * Charmy Bee * Chuck Thorndyke * Pan Tanaka * Ella * Emerl * Molly Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman * Bocoe * Decoe * Bokkun * Biolizard * Emerl (pod koniec sagi Emerla) * Card Passer * Metarexy ** Dark Oak ** Pale Bayleaf ** Black Narcissus ** Yellow Zelkova ** Red Pine Ciekawostki * W kilku scenach w których Rouge nosi swój kostium maskujący widoczne jest serce na jej piersiach, mimo że powinien być zasłonięty. * W niektórych scenach 4Kids zmniejszyli biust Rouge. Kategoria:Postacie antropomorficzne (Sonic X) Kategoria:Neutralni (Sonic X) Kategoria:Kobiety (Sonic X)